tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDBBRR episode 2
Don:Last time, we might the 12 contesants! Some of them had rather messy stargeys while others felt like cheating. In the end Janelle fans got first, and Shit Stires came in last. But they where saved due to a NEL. Finds out happens next on the ridonculous race! *theme song* Shit stires's Confessinal:Milk:Last time we got last, but we are going to make it up. VUF:We where a little messy but this time we will fix our's mistake. Milk:It is our's second chance. Don:Last week's first place team the Janelle Fans will get the first Don box. Derpy:Take a plane to AZ. Don:That right the beauiful AZ home of hotness and pools. Chwiis:This is blaent rigging for the chirstains. Don:*getting money from the church* No it isn't. Anyways hop on planes. *they all get into taxis to the airport* Derpy:One plane ride to AZ! Don:The first seven teams get into one plane, while the other half must wait an half hour to get in the second plane. *Plan 1 holds Janelle fans,Brits,Nice Guys,Daters,Trolls,Christains, and Bipolars* Cabbage:So have any of you guys ever been to Airzonia before? Heo:I am actually from there. Smalls:Me to fam. Cabbage:That is cool, I'm from Mexico. Smalls:Cool fam. Bipolar's Confessinal:Ally:OMG I AM SO JEALOUS THAT HEO IS WITH THAT OTHER GIRL. Aqua:Don't You hate Heo? Ally:I DO OMG HE IS SO UGLY AND SHIT BUT UGH I WANT HIS DICK SO BAD! Aqua:Betch Wet? Ally:Nothing. Aqua:What are you guys talking about? Smalls:Just about where we are from fam. Ally:OMG, I am from MT and I am 6'3 Basketball player. Tyler:Um we can see you. Ally:Opps that is when I catfished Heo online. Heo: ;_; Chirtains's Confessinal:Smalls:What she talking about fam? Heo:I don't want to talk about it. *Bulba and Sean are making out* Dark:*Kicking Cb seat* CB:STOP doing that. Dark:Opps didn't see you there (troll) Brits's Confessinal:CB:I AM STARTING TO GET TIRED OF THEM! Epic:Just relax okay, that is not the british way. *Plane 2 takes off* Ke$haXXX:*drinking jack* brb need to bush my teeth. LindsayLohan:Okay. Mirnish:I don't think that one team moved. *Lego and Fiz binks* Finn:O Immargrants's Confessinal:Mirnish:We really wanna win the prize money so we can help our home countrys. Finn:I love Hiro Hamanda. Mirnish:Also to help supprot LGBTQ rights and spread aweness. Jro:*eating all the snack food* Rj:God jro is so fat. Solar:Stop being mean. Shit Shiters's Confessinal:Milk:After amlost leaving, it is time to start playing hard but we need to from an allince. VUF:But with who? Milk:I have the perfect idea. Milk:Wanna Join an allaince with us Maria:Yes. *the planes land* Cabbage*Hit don box* It is an all in. Don:For this all in, contestants must find a way to mexico, they can ethire hop the boarder, who go though legally. Tyler:let go get passports. Cabbage:I already have mine. Tyler:Oh yeah. Nice Guys's Confessinal:Cabbage:I live in mexico, so i always bring my passport with me. Tyler:I still need to get mine though, but i am gald we are doing it this way. Bulba:let go get passports so we can make out in line. Sean:okay babe. Dark:*gods over broader (troll) Izzy:How did you guys do that so fast? Chwiis:We used the power of Shrek. Troll's Confessinal:Chwiis:Shrek is love, shrek if life. Dark:Or was it donkey? (troll) Heo:I am great at hoping Boarders so we will do that. Smalls:K fam. Ally:WE WILL FOLLOW HEO OMG Aqua:Why? Ally:Because I said so. Aqua's Confessinal:Ally is way to obbsed with heo, maybe if he wasn't so skinny and had more swag I could see why Ally likes him. Milk:Guys carry us over the boarder. Samey Bot:okay. *Yeses carries shit shiters over the boarder* Don:As some people are already over the boarder and are heading to the next Don box, some people wait do it the legal way. *bulba and sean keeps on making out. Nintendo Fanboy's Confessinal:X:Jro was to fat to hop the boarder. Jro:HEY I am not fat! It is just the camrea angle. Chwiis:*hits don box* It is a botch or watch. Don:In this botch or watch one member of each pair will eats burritos while the other will make Marchee music. Dark:I will make Marchee music. Chwiis:Okay *starts eating burritos*. Dark:*playing salsa music* (troll) Lindsay:Um we are behind. Ke$haXXX:He not reading my passport. Guy:Exuse me that is your Album Warrior. Ke$haXXX:Come on take it. Guy:Fine, but I need your passport as well. Ke$haXXX:Oh, here *hands it to him. Guy:Go though. Mirnsh:*hands them passports* Guy:Move on. Heo:I will eat burritos, you make music. Smalls:K fam. Heo's Confessinal:I really hate marchee music. Ally:I to will eat burritos, you go make music! Aqua:K. Ally:So heo i missed you. ;) Heo:Stop talking to me *finsh burrito* Smalls and Aqua:*finsh music* Heo:Okay let go go go, i can see the chill zone! Ally:Hurry Aqua! *she drags aqua. Lindsay:*eats burritos. Ke$haXX:*finsh music Lindsay:that was fast. Ke$haXXX's Confessinal:I am good at all types of music. Don:Here come the first three teams now, *they cross the chillzone* Don:and first to Bipolar. Ally:YES! i mean i hate getting first! I wanted second. Don:Second to christains, and third to reheabs. Don:The race for first is over, as more teams start to get to the botch or watch the race for not last begins. Mirnish:I will make music, you stay here and eat burritos. Finn:okay. Bulba:I will make music babe. Sean:But burritos make me you know. Bulba:But i'm full. Sean:Okay babe :) Sean's Confessinal:they really make me fart. Mirnish:*finsh music let go. Finn:okay they run. Milk:Done. VUF:let go now. Epic:eh, we don't have burritos in england. CB:How do you guys eats these food? Cabbage:It is easy you eat with your hands, i will show you. Bulba:Done, let go! Sean:Okay *they runs as he begins farting. Bulba:Ugh what is that smell? Sean:um idk. Don:Shit shiters, fourth!, Daters fifth. Bulba:Yay! *she goes to hug him but he stinks. Dater's Confessinal:bulba:OMG stop farting. Sean:I Can't. Bulba:*can't breath. Don:Immargants, you would be sixth, but finn didn't eat the burriotes, 1 hour pentaily. Immaragants's Confessinal:Mirnish:Why didn't u tell me you didn't eat it! Finn:Idk. Don:Janelle fans sixth! Trolls Seventh! Husband and Wife eighth! Brits Ninth! Nice Guys Tenth! Mirnish:we are falling behind. Don:Twins 11th, Yeses 12th. Mirnish:Our time must be up. Don:Five more miuntes. and look here come nintendo fanboys know. Nintendo Fanboy's Confessinal:X:It takes jro a while to run. *they run over to the chillzone as long as the time run out. Don:and 13th is . . . . . . . Nintendo Fanboys! Sorry Immagrants but you are out of the race! goodbyes Mirnish:I had fun, i expected to do better it was good. Finn:yup. Mirnish:Beyonce's house was kween, and so was mexico i learned so much about myself. Finn:True. Mirnish:time to foues on senor year. Category:Blog posts